Twitter Love
by FansofCenaton
Summary: Randy Orton meets a special fan on twitter He falls in love with her? Will it be Happily Ever After or Will someone stop them? Only one way to find out.. Read... Randy/OC, John Cena, Other Superstars as well
1. Chapter 1

Well Now onto something a Little Different Here is a new story I have been working on well since last year.. LOL.. Messed up But I had to..

NonSlash It's something a little different... I'm the main character as well as Randy Orton and John Cena. And I will be putting some scenes on here that had to do with my ex-husband so yes this is true.. On points. I will tell you which isnt and which is... I'm ready to post this so here goes nothing.

I Do not OWN WWE OR ORTON/CENA *WISHES*

I Only own my character Reema which is Me and Also my ex husband which *shakes head* never mind

Summary: Randy Orton meets a special fan on twitter they start chatting and he falls for her What happens When he wants to find her? Will he?

RandyOrton- you are a special man I heard about your divorce and I aplogize I just divorced my husband as well it was a bad relationship, anyways I'm so proud of you, you've have come very far in your life and career and I wish you all the best. You and John Cena are my top superstars.

addictedtocenaton- Thank you, one of the first fans who I've read a direct message saying something like that, I didn't catch your name you have a great page here I always come on to check it out, John as well he is a nutball at times but yeah. So how long have you been a fan and why are you divorced if you don't mind me asking"Randy clicked send and waited for her to reply. This fan has been sending messages non-stop to him after he followed her. He checked out the page and just loved how it was dedicated to him and John. After showing John he did the same. He clicked on he open message again it was from her.

RandyOrton- Ohh sorry lol my name is Reema and I'm 24 years old, from Arlington Texas Ive been a fan of wwf/wwe since well i was born I havce my mom to thank for that. My divorce well it's hard to explain (tears). He wondered what happend. He had to meet this girl he just had to. Everyday for the last two months he would check his messages and they would be talking to each other. He just felt good with her. AddictedtoCenaton- It's okay you don't have to talk about it I understand your scared aren't you he clicked send and shut off his ipad and twitter page. "Hey Butthead you ready", John asked coming in. "Not that look", he said. "What look", Randy said getting up. "The same look you gave me when you thought you were in love with Samantha", John said grabbing his keys. John opened his eyes wide. "It's her isn't it", Randy shrugged his shoulders he only knew Reema though internet almost two months exactly but it seemed longer. "Gotta find her" Randy said. John shook his head. "I gotta help don't I', John asked. "Yep that is why you are my best friend", Randy said.

Reema clicked on her messages again, he messasged her again, this was like the 100th message, she didn't mind but damn. She said sorry for one thing and the neverything changed. She opened her message and read it. She never really liked talking about her ex-husband but to Randy everything just randomly came out. She clicked the reply button and started writing. randyorton- uhh I'm not scared, it's just he was abusive he always hit me and tried everything his best to kill me. I was engaged to him for three years, It was hard I thought I loved him but it changed after that one slap. I'm telling you this Why I don't know I hope this doesn't change anything", She thought before she hit send. She hit the button and closed her laptop and went to bed. She smiled, she loved Randy hell everyone loves him but she had a connection with him and a connection that was meant to be. She closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming about the man of her dreams.

"Dammit, Randy", John said. "Quit being a damn baby and drive", Randy grabbed his ipad and opened twitter. Reema just sent him another message. "I wonder if I gave you the wrong idea of opening a account"John laughed. He laughed as well but he wouldn't have met Reema then. "How fucking dare he", Randy punched the window. "Okay that is my window mister now what the hell", John asked. "Her ex husband was beating her", he said. "Son of a bitch", John clenched the steering wheel. He hated hearing a woman being beat. Instead of sending a message to her He put out a tweet. "To Men who abuse women you guys are assholes, I want to meet you, I want to see you, I want to find you... Reema. He pressed the tweet button and closed his ipad down and closed his eyes dreaming of what she looked like.

Reema woke up with her phone ringing. "Dammit", she screeched. 3 am who the hell", she thought. She opened her phone and looked at the message it was a tweet from Randy and not just any tweet. She read it and opened her mouth in shock. A knock came on her door. Again it was three freaking am. "Who the hell is that at this time of night", she got out of bed and opened her door and walked down the stairs. She switched on the front porch light and opened the door and opened her mouth in shock. Randy Orton and John Cena were standing at her doorway looking very tired.

Alright... I Know this chapter is short as hell.. But It's just the beginning.. I'm gonna see how many reviews i get on this story. Also Yes He tweeted me. But talking about Dming LOL. Ficition. But The exhusband part is all true. All scenes with ex-husband true.. So Get Ready...


	2. Connection

**As for Chapter 2 of Twitter Love, This story will continue Iwould like more reviews but it seems no one is really reading it. Again this story is based on real life on what happened to me except the orton part falling in love. But This will be based on somewhat of a Abuse/Rape from the Exhusband. I really hope this story does well. **

I Do not Own Randy Orton or John Cena in My Dreams I do.. But On twitter too. LOL. Just kidding Just kidding. But They do follow my account you should to… fansofcenaton.. dedicated to them I update on them I do play by play every week for Raw and Smackdown. I'm the best everyone says. It's a fun account. I have lots of friends and maybe a new boyfriend just maybe.. cenafan2002 Shhhh he doesn't know but he likes me he said. Lol. The only fucking part is that he likes another girl too.. Wait till you hear what this bitch says.. "I want to date both of you so I can choose which one I want it would be easier" his name Randy. I want to shoot him for saying that lol.. But Anyways sorry for ramming back to the story.

Chapter 2

"So you must be Reema", John said almost laughing because of her face which was just in shock of seeing them two at the door. Randy smiled. She was beautiful, about 5'5 brown hair, she had brown eyes, and was average built she was the hottest girl but she was still pretty. "Soo can we come in", John asked. "Uh Huh Oh shit I'm soo sorry", she said opening the door. She still couldn't believe that Randy Orton and John Cena was actually were at her house. "I just read your last tweet and I was like in awe I didn't believe you would actually want to meet me", Reema said closing the door.

"It's 3 am I need sleep", John said sitting and laying down on the couch. "Ignore him he is a ass", Randy said. "Don't worry about it I know you guys are really close", she said. Randy knocked John upside the head. "Seriously dude you have got to have manners you can't just come into someone's house and lay down", Randy said. "What I was I laid down on her couch now she'll go sale it for money", he laughed. "You guys are insanely inseparable", she said walking in with blankets and handing one to John. "You should see what they put on youtube", he laughed. Randy nodded his head. Reema blushed. "I make some of those", she quietly said. "Freak", he said.

Randy punched him lightly. "What you guys literally make it obvious but I know you guys are best friends and just like entertaining the fans hell John when you grab randy by the legs and literally lay your head on his dick which by the way I can tell you all the girls get turned on by it", she blushes again. "Freak times 2", John said. "Anyways I'm going to bed uhh Here you go Randy', she handed his blanket to him and he touched her hand. "Sorry", he blushed. John rolled his eyes, Randy was acting like a high school student. "Wait how did you know where I live", she asked standing on the stairs. "Well I was telling you I would find you I asked your name and everywhere and found your mom's name I guess in the address book and called her and she sent me here and here I am", he said holding up his hands while he laid down. "Will you two quiet down I need my beauty sleep", John said. Randy threw the pillow at him. Reema laughed at the two and laughed at them. "Good Night see you two in the morning I guess", she said turning off the lights. Reema walked into her room sitting down on the bed. She reminded her self to thank her mom later but maybe it was just a dream so she just laid down and fell asleep.

Reema woke up to a loud bang. "Whose there", she ran into the living room to see John on top of Randy. It wasn't a dream they were actually there. Reema giggled, this was her fantasy well some girls of course Centon was the couple everyone wanted right. Right. John had fallen on top of Randy and they were both still sleeping. "Heavy sleepers", she laughed. She walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the two men, a hour has passed and she heard a scream. She ran into the room to see Randy and John trying to get off each other. She laughed her ass off falling to the ground she couldn't help it this was the funniest thing ever. She was upset she didn't have a camera to post this on twitter or facebook of that matter.

"What the hell is so funny", John said getting up fixing himself. "You, ha, fell ha ha ha , onto him while you ahah sleeping", she laughed harder. "You are a freaking freak," he said rolling his eyes. "Anyways something smells good", Randy said getting up and fixing himself. "Oh I made breakfast for you guys rarely I do but you guys are guests so come on", she said setting the table and the food was set. "Well she can cook", John whispered. Reema heard that and threw a fork at him. Randy laughed. "I like her already", John said and all three laughed.

As they were finishing eating up John noticed something on her neck. "Hey Reema what is that", he pointed the fork at her bruise on her neck. "Oh that is when my ex husband put a uhh a knife to my neck and cut me deeply but I stopped myself from any damage", she said wiping her mouth and getting up. "Oh Oh shit I'm so sorry", he said. Randy and John asked more questions about her life as everything went on and Randy wanted to kill her ex husband for everything hell John did to. Randy was falling hard for Reema but he didn't want to push anything not yet that is not until she is ready. "Randy we gotta go", John said. He nodded his head and looked at Reema. Reema just looked at Randy and stared at him deeply. They gave each other hugs and exchanged numbers. "I'll see you again", he whispered in her ear. She shivered and nodded her head. "See you", she said and walked them to the door. "I'll be watching", She laughed. "Don't be doing no Nonsense on you tube", John laughed. "It depends don't be doing nasty on Randy", she laughed. "Were are going to be great friends", he hugged her. Reema watched them leave and shut the door behind her. They were there, literally she ran to her phone and opened it. Yep there it was a tweet. Randy Orton: I just met the most wonderful girl ever fansofcenaton thanks. Then another tweet went off. John Cena: This girl fansofcenaton is the funniest person ever and I may need to watch more Centon **:Laughs:**. Reema opened her phone and opened a new text message. "I just met the most wonderful guys on this earth randyorton and johncena, you guys are seriously awesome in person I hope to see more of you guys and you randy a lot more. :smiles:. She sent the tweet and closed her phone going to clean up the kitchen.d

Alright Chapter 2 done. More Damage will come soon. Again this will be Abuse/Rape/Assuault based on my life.


End file.
